The Good Child
by MrInsanity25
Summary: Weiss has finally decided to run away. Her father, however, isn't about to let her out into the dangerous world so soon. Someone else knows where she's headed. Her brother...


I stood there with my arms held behind my back. My posture was straight as was my father's as he stood across the room from me. His look filled me with fear. Did he know she had run away? Of course he knew. How could not know already. My thoughts were instantly broken when he spoke.

"Son. Take a seat." His words were firm, as he motioned to the chair near his desk. I made sure to do so quickly but gracefully. As I did so, father was taking a seat at his desk. "How are your studies coming along?"

"Excellently, Father." I spoke softly.

"Yes, yes. Very good… and your fencing practice?"

"My teacher says I am improving extremely well." This time I show a little more excitement. This is good. He just wants to discuss his usual concerns. Make sure his perfect son is toeing the family line. Everything's going to be fine.

"And how is your sister doing as of late?" He spoke, looking into my eyes, my soul. My hearts beating faster now. I knew it. He knows I won't lie to him. I'm the good one. I don't say no and I don't talk back. I never have. Maybe he won't push it, though. If I can just play dumb.

"Has Winter returned home for a short while? I haven't heard anyth-"

"Whitley…" He doesn't yell. He says my name, his tone calm but firm. Even so, my heart jumps into my throat. His gaze stays locked onto mine as he continues. "You know what I meant. Do you know where Weiss went?"

He jumped straight to the point. He's dead serious. I can feel the anger emanating from him despite how calm he looks. The clock keeps ticking louder and louder. It echoes throughout the room the only thing louder to me is my heartbeat. It's taking every fiber of my being not to leap out of this chair and run for the door. Before I know it, minutes have passed by and I hear my name again, this time louder.

"Whitley!" His anger his trembling off his voice now as he tries to calm himself, "…son. Do not make me repeat myself. Do you know where your sister went?" He's losing his patience and I'm losing my mind.

"Yes." I blurt out, hating myself immediately. Seeing some of his anger dispel at my compliance gives me a sense of relief, but that feeling only adds to my shame. Of course I know where she went. I caught her scheming a few days ago. She tried to explain it off as just empty wishes, but I knew she planned on going through with it. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. It was shocking how independent she had become, but what was more shocking was that she trusted me. She opened up to me when I finally gave up on convincing her to stay. She was going to look for a friend. A reckless girl in a red hood. Someone she had talked about nonstop since she had returned after the fall of Beacon. I knew where she went, and knew even more so how easily she could be found.

I can't say anything. I won't say anything. If I do, Weiss will be brought back home and she'll under even more supervision than before. But I can't fight Father. The silence alone is suffocating. Each time he looks into my eyes I can feel him staring into my soul, looking for answers. I can't do this. I'm not as strong as her. I'm not as strong as Winter. Why can't Father drop this? Why can't he leave me out of this?

"Well son…" He speaks calmly with anticipation. My gaze is locked onto his now. I've lost my composure a little. My hands have a deathgrip on my knees to keep from shaking. He wants and answer and I can't keep stalling. He won't let me leave until I respond. What should I do? I can refuse to tell him, but what will I do then? How will he respond? "Where did she go?"

This is it. I have a choice to make. I either refuse to tell him and in doing so lose his good graces for the rest of my time living here, or I betray my sister, await her heartbroken return, and continue being his good son. I bite my lip and look up at my father. He sits up in his chair and looks at me, already knowing which answer he expects. I take one last deep breath, look him in the eye, and give him my answer.


End file.
